Amantes Misteriosos
by samaria1519
Summary: Sentirme no deseada por el que creo es el amor de mi vida, humillada y derrotada. Sentirme ignorado teniendo a la mujer que tengo aun lado y que no le importe. Sentirme desvalorizada en la cama con mi pareja. Esperar por esas chica con paciencia tendrá su precio y sera gozar. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y La historia es de Gatita Swan y Mía.


Estoy harta de sus humillaciones, de que me trate como si fuera una muñeca frágil, que no se puede valer por sí misma, y de que me este viendo la cara mientras le da todo lo que yo deseo a otra, no puedo más con eso.

Solo quiero sentirme mujer, sentirme amada de las mil y una forma que hay en esta vida loca y descontrolada, no quiero más muñeca frágil, quiero que me destroce ese semental que me ha revivido y hecho sentirme la mujer más sexy y seductora del planeta, solo lo quiero a él, que sea completamente mío.

Su indiferencia, su alejamiento, su obsesión por todo lo demás excepto yo me tiene harto, le he perdonado hasta que se obsesione con Robert Pattinson, que fantasee con él, que me haya dicho más de una vez ese nombre, pero que no quiera que ni siquiera la toque para tener relaciones con ella, eso sí es el colmo, soy hombre tengo necesidades.

En cambio ella, es tan hermosa, tan amable, cariñosa, atenta, sexy, llena de energía y vida, deseosa de todo aquello que yo deseo, somos tan compatibles en todo lo que deseamos y queremos, daría cualquier cosa para estar solo con ella.

¡No lo puedo creer, luego de tantos desvelos por trabajos insufribles y exámenes agobiantes lo logre, lo logramos! Una fiesta por nuestra graduación es solo una parte de todo lo que nos merecemos por conseguirlo todos juntos. Es la mejor parte y aun en diferentes carreras pudimos terminar el mismo año Ángela, Jessica y Ben mis amigos de toda la vida y Alice, Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie a quienes fui conociendo poco a poco y por supuesto él, que apenas hace un año se cambio a nuestra universidad y aunque lo he visto muy pocas veces se que es el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer.

Como siempre Alice fue una de las primeras en organizar toda esta fiesta, coloco las bebidas, las botanas y claro la música que jamás debe faltar, a un cuarto para las nueve salí de mi casa vistiendo una linda falda ceñida a mi cuerpo dejando ver perfectamente bien mis formadas pompas y largas piernas con tacones de infarto, mi parte de arriba iba con una blusa que dejaba ver mi abdomen y resaltaba mi busto, mi cabello algo rebelde y maquillada natural pero destacando mis ojos verdes felinos, esta noche seria de diversión y estaba deseosa de ya llegar.

La casa de Edward estaba iluminada y se escuchaba ya la música de lejos, cuando aparque mi coche y me dispuse abajar escuche más de un chiflido, eso solo elevo mi confianza para sacar mi sensualidad dando rienda suelta a todas la clases de Alice y Rosalie me dispuse a caminar en esos altísimos tacones, meneando mis caderas lo más sensual, abriéndome paso entre la multitud para entrar en aquella casa y toparme con la única mirada que me importaba la de mi semental.

Estaba tan alucinada con él, sus labios carnosos, su mirada penetrante sobre mí, hoy era el momento de por fin conocerlo bien, de tratarlo como se merecía, sin miedos, sin trabas de por medio, hoy por fin disfrutaría un rato con Edward Cullen, lo mire escanearme de arriba abajo, sonrió sin quitarme la mirada de encima, mire hacia un lado y vi a Ben con mi amiga Ángela, Alice sentada en uno de los sillones algo rara acompañada de Jasper, al otro lado estaban Emmet y Rosalie tomando algunos bocadillos, Ángela estaba coqueteando con Mike y Jacob estaba sentado en la barra con varas chicas alrededor, volví a fijar mi vista en Edward y un poco más segura di dos pasos para guiarme hacia él a lo lejos vi al sanguijuela y maldito de mi ex mirándome con la boca abierta y una ridícula mirada, no se podía creer que la simplona Isabella se viera así de seductora, esa que tantas veces humillo diciéndome ''eres absurdamente sosa y un adorno más en mi cama''

Odio recordar sus palabras y saber lo frágil que fui todo ese tiempo, pero hoy me sentía mujer y no me importo eso le pasa por no valorar lo que tenia.

Así que seguí de largo concentrada en mi objetivo Edward Cullen.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, su sola presencia como solo con su presencia me hizo estremecer pero mi pobre autoestima y toda la presión de mis estudios no me permitía acercarme, hoy tengo la confianza de por lo menos intentarlo.

—Hola. —Puse mi mejor sonrisa

— ¿Que tal preciosa? dime por favor que mandaste a volar a ese perro y que al fin eres una mujer libre o ¿solo vienes a torturarme?

Sus palabras tan directas me impactaron a la vez que mi corazón se descontrolaba, torpemente respondí

—Vaya, compruebo que era la única que no quería ver lo que pasaba, pero ya no tengo nada que me una a él, ¿y porque iba a querer torturarte?

—No sabes cómo me alegra oír eso, llevo mucho esperando conocernos mejor. —Dijo con esa sonrisa torcida.

Su voz sensual calo en lo más profundo de mí ser y… maldije justo en ese momento cuando una muy animada Jessica me arranco de mi momento perfecto

— ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! Oh por dios que hermosa estas, pero mira ya llego. —Dijo viendo la puerta. — No te parece perfecto se llama Mike lo conocí el mismo día que me contrataron y acepto venir hoy, trabajare con él a partir de la próxima semana... —Dijo canturreando, para luego mirar hacia atrás de mi. — Ups ¡hola Ed! lo siento no te vi espero que no te moleste que lo haya invitado, creo que me enamore... Estoy muy emocionada vamos Bellita te lo presentare necesito refuerzos. —Y sin más llevo con ella y su parloteo, dejándolo a Edward tan perplejo como a mi, nunca había visto a Jess tan animada por un chico me alegre por ella y tuve que morderme la lengua para no hacer una escena y gritarle por interrumpir lo que sea que estuviese apunto de pasar con Edward

—Mike, que gusto que hayas podido venir, te presento a Isabella una muy buena amiga, Bella te presento a Mike. — Lo miro descaradamente y yo quería desaparecer es obvio que se atraen mucho y yo solo estaba estorbando, con mucha pena lo salude haciendo lo posible por huir de esa situación cuanto antes.

—Mucho gusto Mike, bienvenido que disfruten la fiesta, yo estoy muerta de sed voy por algo de beber...—No espere respuesta y salí casi corriendo de ahí, al llegar a la barra para refrescarme tome una botella con agua y lo mas disimuladamente que pude busque a Edward hasta que lo vi bailando con la insufrible de Tanya, siempre detrás de el acosándolo descaradamente, me sentí hervir de furia pero la cara de aburrimiento de él me devolvió un poco de calma.

La fiesta estaba muy animada la casa era enorme y todos parecían disfrutar, claro unos más que otros tanto alcohol me había parecido una exageración pero al parecer era la única que lo veía de esa manera, justo en ese instante vi a Edward subir las escaleras muy discretamente, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad y sin que nadie se fijará lo seguí, estaba en medio del pasillo dándome la espalda y lo oí suspirar aparentemente de cansancio vaya creo que yo no era la única que se sentía fuera de lugar allá abajo despacio me acerque a él, no sabía cómo empezar de nuevo, pero justo en ese momento se dio la vuelta muy sorprendido y me vio directo a los ojos, me hipnotizo su ardiente mirada, sentí mis piernas temblar y mi corazón galopear frenéticamente como pude le hable.

—Es… Espero no te moleste que este aquí, no me sentía muy bien allá abajo.

—No te preocupes, solo no me esperaba verte aquí, quería descasar un momento de todo el ruido y parloteo de allá abajo, pero no me molesta Isabella es más creo que es mejor, ¿Quieres acompañarme?— Me tendió la mano y nerviosa la acepte a lo que él se dio cuenta.— Tranquila solo hablaremos, todo ese ruido me incomoda, en la habitación podemos conversar me portare bien no temas.— La sinceridad de sus palabras y su tierna mirada me ayudaron a seguirlo, era un cuarto enorme, cuando vi la hermosa y gigante cama se me acelero la respiración, él tiernamente acaricio mi mejilla obligándome a verlo directamente

—Sabes hace mucho quería la oportunidad de tenerte solo para mí, la primera vez que te vi creí que era mi imaginación, no podía creer que existiera un ser tan bello, tan lleno de luz y tan apacible pero hermosa, me robaste el aliento preciosa y me condenaste al infierno el mismo día.

Yo no podía creer lo que oía y no comprendí lo último que dijo así que lo seguí escuchando muy atenta

—Ese mismo día vi como ese perro te abrazaba y al ver tu mirada de adoración hacia él perdí las esperanzas, con el tiempo me di cuenta que ese desgraciado no te merecía, pero solo podía esperar a que tú te dieras cuenta mi niña, no podía hacer nada si tu lo querías , me trague mi orgullo y espere paciente, ahora tengo toda la intención de demostrarte lo hermosa e importante que eres para mí.— Sus palabras me llegaron al alma no podía creer lo afortunada que era casi podía llorar de alegría, me estrecho en sus brazos y como pude le respondí.

—Oh Edward yo también esperaba poder estar contigo, conocerte pero tenía tanto miedo me sentía tan poca cosa.

—Shsh cariño jamás digas eso eres perfecta, si ese imbécil no supo valorarte que se vaya al infierno, déjame a mi demostrarte lo valiosa que eres.— Me beso suavemente, sus labios acariciaban los míos tan pausado, con una calma infinita una sensación que jamás creí posible me invadió rodee su cuello con mis brazos rindiéndome entera a él, disfrutando su cariño poco a poco, el beso se convirtió en algo más intenso y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, me paralice no pude evitar que la inseguridad se adueñara nuevamente de mí, me golpearon los recuerdos de las bruscas caricias de Jake y sus crueles palabras, no pude seguir, con miedo a arruinar esto tuve que parar, lo mire a los ojos

—Por favor, yo... Yo no soy buena en esto vamos despacio por favor. — Asintió lentamente y con una caricia me dijo. —Tranquila cariño no temas no hare nada que te asuste o te lastime, las cosas serán cómo y cuando tú me digas pero dime por...— Se cayó de repente, poniendo un dedo en su boca, en señal de silencio.

Y oímos unos pasos en el pasillo, los nervios se apoderaron de mi no quería que nadie nos viera así y murmurando le pregunte.

— ¿Quién podrá ser? — Levanto sus hombros y muy decidido se dirigía a abrir la puerta pero no lo permití, no estaba pensando muy coherentemente le pedí, le suplique que nos escondiéramos.

—Estamos en mi casa preciosa no hay que temer, tu ya no tienes novio, ni yo tengo a quien darle explicaciones.

No sé que me pasaba estaba tan abrumada por tantas nuevas sensaciones que no pensé, le insistí con la mirada justo cuando intentaba abrir la puerta y con una sonrisa acepto hacerme caso.

—Vamos en ese cuarto estaremos bien ya veras, quizás es algún borracho que busca el baño. — Me tomo de la mano y entramos a un cuarto donde estaba muy bien acomodada la ropa, no sé porque me sentía tan nerviosa y pensé en lo absurda que estaba siendo, los pasos se oyeron más pesados pero no era solo un persona, el inconfundible sonido de los labios arremetiendo furtivamente se oían en la habitación y unos suaves murmullos como quejidos me dejaron quieta, no lo podía creer una pareja había entrado en busca de privacidad, sentí mi cara arder, creo que jamás antes en mi vida me hubiese sentido más avergonzada, Edward alzo un ceja y sonrió descaradamente dispuesto a abrir la puerta e interrumpir, pero yo estaba muerta de vergüenza quienes fueran pensarían que éramos un par de descarados como pude lo retuve, siguió sonriendo y me dijo suavemente — No tendríamos que estar aquí

—Lo sé pero moriría de vergüenza si salimos ahora, quizás se vayan pronto. — Dudando.

—No lo creo— Suspiro mientras los ruidos tras la puerta se hacían más fuertes...

...

— Mmm así… Oh!

—Más, más...ah amor no pares… Mmm bebe me estas matando… Si

…

Las voces distorsionadas por la pasión eran cada vez más estrepitosas, la situación era absurda, y de repente como balde de agua fría...

—Oh mi semental! Mmm ah sí. — Gritaba la chica.

—Mmm te amo no puedo más, te quiero solo para mi, dime que eres mía solo mía que ese imbécil jamás te pondrá una mano encima...

—Tuya soy tuya... — Decía la chica en jadeos, yo cada vez abría mas los ojos impresionada. — ¿Bebe? jamás, jamás me tocara, dime… Dime ¡Que tú también eres solo mío dilo!

—Oh pequeña jamás te traicionaría a ti amor, sabes que ella no quiere nada de mí y yo menos la necesito, te amo a ti, pronto dejaremos esta farsa y seremos libres de amarnos, que se queden con sus amantes y sus ambiciones ese par de idiotas mientras nosotros nos amamos

—Mmm te amo... — Comento la chica.

—Te. ..Amo… —Decía con dificultad el chico.

…

Estaba impactada por lo que acababa de oír, jamás me imagine estar en una situación así, escondida en un armario enorme, con una pareja de amantes teniendo sexo afuera, aunque bueno yo no soy quien para juzgarlos, ni meterme en sus vidas, ni siquiera se quienes son. Mientras en silencio Edward y yo cruzamos nuestras miradas pactamos mantenernos al margen de lo que pasara, con nuestros vecinos que se dejaban llevar... Estábamos escuchando y algunas veces no dirigíamos alguna sonrisa.

…

—Princesa no sabes cómo te necesitaba...oh eres deliciosa…

—Tómame mi tigre….Arg. — Tuve que colocar una mano en mi boca para no soltar una carcajada ante la mirada de un Edward muy serio y atónito porque lo que se decían

—Mmm, si… mas quiero mas rápido ah!... — Gemidos. — O eres magnifico, oh… Mmm…

Fije mi vista en Edward tenía la mandíbula apretada y su vista se hacía cada vez más oscura se pego a mí y me susurro al oído

—Cariño no quería que me torturaras, cierro los ojos y no sabes que daría por escucharte a ti gemir mi nombre, llenarte de placer… — Dándome pequeños besitos en mi oreja. — Lo que me recuerda de que hablabas cuando dijiste que no eras buena...

— Es que Jake... El me decía que no servía en la cama. — Dije llena de vergüenza y lo sentí tensarse, me sujeto y volvió a susurrar en mi oído

—Lo mataré Isabella, mírame jamás vuelvas a creer nada de eso, mírame, tu eres perfecta demasiado para un idiota como él, demasiada mujer para cualquiera, permíteme enseñarte el placer, déjame adorar tu cuerpo…

No podía decir nada sus manos acariciaban dulce y sensualmente mi espalda jamás antes mi cuerpo había reaccionado de esta forma, con una caricia o con unas palabras, y le creí me sentí apasionada, mientras los ruidos de la habitación seguían entre susurros y jadeos, Edward me envolvía en su esencia, tan hombre, que mande al diablo mis inseguridades y acepte sus caricias...

Sus manos recorrían ansiosamente mi cuerpo, mientras murmuraba promesas de placer infinito en mi oído, bajo sus labios y sentí su lengua húmeda, cálida en mi clavícula mordisqueo y beso cada rincón de mi cuello erizándome por completo, cada centímetro de mi piel reclamando su atención, mi cuerpo respondía enteramente a cada nueva sensación, me embriagaba completamente de placer, lo deje guiarme. Me giro lentamente, tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, solo me dejaba llevar, cada vez más al límite de la excitación, lo sentí rodeándome fuerte, su pecho pegado a mi espalda, mientras succionaba el lóbulo de mi oreja murmurando

—Isabela, abre los ojos, cariño no quiero que te pierdas nada de esto. — Abrí los ojos y sorprendida vi como nos ubico frente a un inmenso espejo que cubría toda la pared

Estaba atrás de mi, pude apreciar el fuego en su mirada, la imagen de nuestro reflejo me quito el aliento, la pasión era más que evidente, sentí como sus dedos retorcían el dobladillo de mi pequeño top lentamente hasta sacarlo de mi cuerpo dejando mis pechos desnudos , libres , yo lo deje continuar. La imagen de sus manos desnudando mi cuerpo lentamente era digna de apreciar, se tomo su tiempo mirándome fijamente, sus manos siguieron deslizándose por mis brazos, beso mi hombro y lo pude ver mientras flexionaba una de sus rodillas para colocar su rostro a la altura de mis caderas, con total devoción deslizó un dedo desde mi cuello por toda mi espalda hasta topar con la cinturilla de mi falda y sentí su traviesa boca tironeando la tela hacia abajo mientras sus manos sujetaban mis temblorosas piernas, el seguía tironeando mi falda junto a mis diminutas bragas. Bajo un poco lamia y besaba los espacios desnudos de mi piel liberada, hasta que por fin las dejo caer a mis pies, con una paciencia infinita y tortuosa, deslizo nuevamente su dedo pero ahora desde la curva de mi cadera hasta que me sujeto delicadamente mi tobillo elevándolo y luego el otro para lograr deshacerse de mis estorbosas prendas.

—Adoro estos tacones, le dan un toque sumamente erótico a tu cuerpo totalmente desnudo, mi diosa. — Murmuro mientras se levantaba nuevamente repartiendo besos en todo mi cuerpo, primero en mi tobillo, subiendo por mis piernas, en mi cadera, uno justo en el centro de mi espalda, en mi cuello hasta por fin erguirse tras de mí, con sus dedos acariciando mi rostro me hizo alzar la barbilla.

—Así amor mío, tienes que sentirte orgullosa, la misma afrodita se pondría de rodillas ante tu belleza.

Coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, elevando mis pechos, se pego mas a mí y pude sentir su magnífica erección aprisionada en sus pantalones chocando en mis nalgas, me sentí desfallecer aun mas cuando sus dedos rosaron mis pezones y su cálido aliento nublando mas mis sentidos .

—Mmm deliciosa, lo sientes, te das cuenta como mi cuerpo te desea.

—Sí. — Susurre.

Siguió acariciando mis senos con una mano mientras la otra bajaba haciendo círculos en mi abdomen, mis manos se enredaban en su cabello y mi respiración era cada vez más agitada, mi cuerpo se removía buscando sentir su miembro duro, mi intimidad jamás había estado tan húmeda, un suave impacto tras otro un golpeteo acompasado de nuestros cuerpos, mientras seguía acariciando cada vez más abajo, con una de sus rodillas separo un poco mis piernas y su dedo recorrió mi centro, gemí y me restregué en su mano buscando mas fricción jadeante e impaciente

— Eso es cariño, quiero que disfrutes siente como responde tu cuerpo… Vamos Isabella mas rápido mueve ese culo. — Dejo un momento mis pezones para acariciar mis nalgas y dame un pequeño azote, fue una sensación electrizante sentí por primera vez sacudir mi clítoris y el placer se hacía cada vez más insoportable, volvió a presionar mis pezones mientras su otra mano seguía entre mis piernas y sentí como hundía un dedo en lo más profundo de mi ser, deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás sentí mi cuerpo temblar, la tención era insoportable estaba malditamente cerca del mejor de mis orgasmos hasta hoy

—Córrete para mi Isabella… Córrete cariño… Anda Bella hazlo para mi. — Su voz ronca pronunciando mi nombre incitándome a hacer lo que deseaba era un detonante para mi cuerpo tembloroso y débil como estaba, no aguante más me deje ir en un espiral en completa satisfacción, sus brazos sujetaron mi cuerpo debilitado por la inmensa agonía del clímax, sus ojos me demostraban una satisfacción incompleta ansiaba darle placer recorrer palma a palma su cuerpo duro y bien definido

— Desnúdate ya. — Mientras sus ropas volaban por la pequeña estancia, intente colocarme de frente a él pero no me lo permitió, ya desnudo continuo a mi espalda aun así pude apreciar su perfecto miembro erguido grueso y su rosada punta hinchada solo para mi, el deseo aumento y me ayudo a acomodar mis piernas más abiertas, mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante si oh sí, me tomaría desde atrás fuerte y rico.

— Mírame mientras me hundo en ti. — Dijo su voz ronca por el deseo.

Nuestras miradas no se despegaron mientras sentí como me penetraba la primera vez poco a poco, para luego salir completamente y arremeter de nuevo con una sola y precisa estocada hasta lo más hondo de mi ser, me deleite con su miembro llenándome, jamás pensé sentir algo tan profundo, tan intenso, mientras seguía embistiendo fuerte nuestras miradas seguían fijas, los dos sofocando los gemidos de nuestro placer, mordí insistentemente mis labios intentando calmar la necesidad de gritar su nombre, pero unas de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris y no pude aguantar mas..

— ¡Ah! ¡Mmm delicioso Edward! Me encanta sigue por favor no pares… Así, sí, sí, sí más fuerte

— ¿Así cariño?... — Me embistió. — ¿Dime amor como lo quieres? — Otra embestida más

—Oh por dios Edward más rápido… Sí... Así

—Eso, siénteme, apriétame con tu dulce coño... Eso cariño

Sentí como presionaba mi espalda animándome a agacharme aun más

—Pon tus manos en el suelo ¿puedes hacerlo preciosa? —Dijo entre jadeos, gracias al cielo que me ejercitaba constantemente si no, no hubiese sido capaz de complacerlo, como pude relaje mi cuerpo hasta apoyar mis manos en el piso, mientras él me sujetaba de la cintura penetrándome frenéticamente

—Oh Isabella… Mmm si bebé, así

— ¡Edward! Fuerte… Dame todo, hazme llegar amor

Así como una poseída y sin importarme quien me escuchara gemí y grite mientas me corría con una fuerza casi bestial, lo oí mientras llegaba también a la cima del placer y lentamente nos dejamos car al suelo en medio del éxtasis total.

Como dos chicos enamorados después de nuestro gran momento, nos miramos y deleitamos con la belleza del otro, me sentía plena, como una verdadera mujer, sensual y salvaje, aunque había sido un momento algo arrebatador como empezó, termino siendo un completo sueño para mi, y quería mas, quería mas de Edward. Después de un rato sigo alucinada por fin después de tanto tiempo hemos estado juntos, me ha dicho cuanto me ama y me quiere tanto como yo a él, no hemos entregado en alma y cuerpo… Deseo que esto jamás se termine, quisiera quedarme eternamente en este armario, solo él y yo, pero lamentablemente la vida es diferente así que después de terminar de vestirnos, dedicarnos algunos mimos, besos y abrazos, me acorde de la parejita que estaba afuera ¡Oh Dios¡ ¿nos escucharía? ¿Ya se abran ido? Qué vergüenza jamás me imagine estar en esta situación, que pasaría si salimos y aun están cómodamente en la habitación, el pánico se apoderaba de mí y Edward lo noto.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?

—Shsh, Edward que no te acuerdas de la parejita de allá afuera, que haremos ahora, que tal si nos escucharon, que vergüenza. — Dije alterada.

—Cálmate Bella no hemos hecho nada que ellos no, aparte fue una dura contienda para ver quien gritaba mas, y creo que le has ganado a la chica mi amor. — Sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas y de mil colores, solo agache la mirada para no mirarlo, el solo sonrió y me hizo verlo mientras negaba y me daba un beso. — Ven vamos, ellos ya se han ido al parecer.

— ¿Y si no? — Dije dudosa.

—Pues nos disculpamos y nos salimos bebe. — Ed, salió del armario conmigo detrás agarrando su mano. — Lo ves ya se han ido. — Dijo mirándome como inspeccionaba la cama, el se acerco y agarro una cadenita que había ahí.

—Lo bueno porque hubiera sido espantoso ver como se seguían manoseando.

—Mira han olvidado algo nuestra infiel parejita. — Dijo sonriendo, mire el collar y me quede helada yo sabía de quien era.

—Ese, ese collar es de… — En eso se abrió la puerta y por ella entraron dos personas muy sonrientes y abrazados.

—Claro que no amor, se me debió haber caído en la cama y no, no me la dio el lo que pasa es que esa cadenita me la dio Bella y no la puedo per… — Se quedo con la palabra a media cuando nos vieron.

— ¿ALICE? ¿EMMET? — Dije de inmediato

—Bella, este yo. — Dijo viendo como tenia a Emmet y separándose rápido. — Esto no es lo que parece créeme, este. — Decía nerviosa.

—Hey cálmate es solo que no pensé que la estaba gritando y gimiendo eras tú. — Dije sin pensar en las consecuencias.

— ¿Y a todo esto dónde estabas tú? — Dijo desafiante a lo que yo me puse roja. — Oh mi dios, no me digas que tu y él, y los gemidos que escuchamos eran ustedes oh, no lo puedo creer. — Dijo abrazándome efusivamente.

Después del bochornoso momento que me hizo Alice al gritar enfrente de Edward y Emmet lo feliz que estaba porque había tenido sexo con mi chico y ventilar algunas cosas que le había contado de Jake y claro haberle prometido tanto Edward como yo que guardaríamos el secreto de su relación con Emmet, como pude saque a Edward de ahí le dije que debía irme, decidió acompañarme a mi casa así que tuve que dejar mi auto en su casa algo que me serviría de escusa para verlo más tarde, pero ahora me encontraba en su volvo plateado, si ese volvo que muchas chicas de la universidad desean y sueñan en estar montadas en el, pues yo iba en él, y muy bien acompañada… Iba viendo por la ventana sin percatarme hacia dónde íbamos sentí cuando el auto paro la marcha, voltea a ver donde estábamos y me sorprendí de ver que estamos en un campo abierto, lo vi acercarse a mi puerta y abrirla.

—Ven bonita, quiero mostrarte un lugar. — Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

—Está bien. — me baje y tome su mano para no caerme, caminamos un poco y ante nosotros apareció una linda cabaña muy chica pero hermosa. — ¿Edward que hacemos aquí?

—Yo sé Bella que lo que paso en casa hace rato es muy rápido, pero te deseo mi Bella y no puedo esperar mucho para volver a tenerte y espero no te moleste.

— Claro que no me molesta yo también te deseo y siempre encontrare el pretexto perfecto para volver a ti y ser tuya.

El solo me sonrió, me tomo de la cintura guiándome hacia adentro era un lugar que parecía ser visitado muy frecuentemente o alguien lo mantenía limpio, pero muy acogedor, había unos sillones chicos pero se veían muy lujos, un comedor, la cocina, y al fondo había dos puertas, nos dirigimos a una de ellas que era la recamara con una cama matrimonial y un pequeño closet.

Edward me tomo de la cintura para girarme hacia él, me beso ansioso, esta vez sus besos irradiaban hambre, deseo, con la misma intensidad le correspondí y menos tímidos que hace un par de horas atrás nos apresuramos a quitarnos mutuamente nuestras ropas, tratando de no perder el contacto de nuestros labios, nos quedamos solo con mi ropa interior, Edward me tomo de mis nalgas, haciéndome enrollar mis piernas en su cintura, mis senos desnudos quedaron contra el pecho de Ed, y su erección golpeaba mi centro cuando me movía sobre sus brazos, estábamos sumamente concentrados amándonos, cuando de repente escuchamos el estruendo de la puerta, ambos nos sobre saltamos y dejamos de besarnos, ambos vimos un lugar donde escondernos.

—Oh dios, el armario ándale, metete.

—Nosotros ganamos la habitación hoy si debe ir alguien son ellos.

—solo shsh y obedece. — Lo empuje dentro del armario me metí, quedamos sumamente apretados y en eso escuchamos como unas carcajadas y palabras sucias se acercaban.

—_Alice no sabes cuánto deseo comerme tu coño mi amor, debes estar realmente húmeda._

—_Lo estoy Emm y todo es para ti. — Dijo la muy calenturienta de mi amiga, que pasaba esto era el destino que no me dejaría estar a gusto con Edward o era mi amiga, esta vez no me quedaría encerrada en el armario escuchando como gemía y gritaba o no..._

—Eso no puede ser Edward dos veces, lo mismo que nos pasa. — Dije apenada

—No lo sé pero creo que el armario es nuestro sitio hermosa.

—Si eso creo, pero esta vez quiero la cama y la tendré mi amor. — Dije abriendo el armario con un golpe fuerte por lo que los tortolitos se separaron inmediatamente. — Esto es el colmo Alice Marie, te lo paso una vez pero una segunda vez no, vete de aquí a la de ya. —Grite

—Bella que hacías en el armario picara, no me digas que ya te gusto estar en lugares chiquitos con tu bombón, además Isabella Marie y Edward que les pasa son unos mirones, pervertidos sexuales o que ya les gusto como grito y como gruñe mi hombre, eso de andarse escondiendo en los armarios no está bien.

—claro que no, yo estaba muy a gusto disfrutando con Ed, cuando ustedes llegaron así que les ganamos busquen otro lugar donde follar, y para gritos y gruñidos no hay como los de Ed y los míos así que lárguense. — Sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme.

—Chicos por mí no hay problema, Alice y yo podemos entrar en ese armario y ustedes aquí — Dijo Emmet. —Sera delicioso oírlas gemir chicas, pero solo me importan los tuyo mi vida.

— Dudo que quepas oso, nosotros ganamos esta vez, así que lo mejor busquen otro lado. — Dijo Edward serio detrás de mí donde escondía una enorme erección pegada a mi espalda.

—Alice amiga por favor. — Dije viéndola, suplicándole con la mirada que se fueran porque si no tomaría a Ed ahí mismo enfrente de ellos.

—Está bien nos vamos, vamos mi semental el pasto estará mejor y será una nueva experiencia. — Dijo jalándolo y cerrando la puerta.

Me voltee a ver a Edward y dije.

— ¿El pasto? ¿En serio? — El solo se encogió de hombros

—No lo sé, en que estábamos nosotros. — Dijo pícaramente, yo solo sonríe y brinque hacia sus brazos en la posición que estábamos, y nos comenzamos a besar y reír.

Hola Nenas les damos las gracias por leer nuestras locas ideas, tanto Gatita Swan como yo estamos muy agradecidas por todo el apoyo…

Este O.S fue Beteado por Coudy Pattinson a la que le agradecemos infinitamente su compromiso y su labor en este capitulo.

Ahora chicas quisieramos saber si les gustaria la segunda parte de este O.S pero en la otra cara de la modena osea que sea de Alice y Emmet y como comenzo su romane, esperamos sus respuestar..


End file.
